I Found A Way rewrite
by Foxterra
Summary: AU to Aftermath. Her path didn't lie with the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps, her path was destined to follow the Amazons. This life will never be easy for Ashlyn, discovering who her parents were...are...dealing with betrayal. Ashlyn's life will never be easy, but as long as Ashlyn is breathing, she'll find a way.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I Found A Way**

**Summary: AU to Aftermath. Her path didn't lie with the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps, her path was destined to follow the Amazons. This life will never be easy for Ashlyn, discovering who her parents were...are...dealing with betrayal. Ashlyn's life will never be easy, but as long as Ashlyn is breathing, she'll find a way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice and never will.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

A young woman in a loose black dress slipped past the lone lit lamp post clutching a bundle of cloth to her chest tightly. She slipped past several couples that were enjoying the moonless night taking advantage of the darkness to steal tender kisses. She didn't have time for that, the precious cargo that she was carrying didn't have time for her to wish for better days where she was the giggling mess. Once out of sight of any wondering couples she began to jog towards an old broken pier that jutted out into the dark ocean water.

She didn't want to do this anymore.

This was her child. Her own flesh and blood, she had given her child part of herself that she can never take back. And because of that man she was giving her child up; at the small chance of the tiny bundle in her arms would survive and live.

"You're late."

A blond woman melted from the shadows of the large rocks garbed in black the blond hopped from rock to rock before her combat boots hit the sand.

"I'm sorry." The brown haired woman gasped looking over her shoulder before turning back to the blond. "It was hard to get out of Gotham."

"I understand…can I see her?" the other woman asked walking forward slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal.

"She's your niece Victoria," the brunette answered carefully shifting the bundle in her arms so that Victoria could hold her baby girl.

"She looks like you, Emma." Victoria whispered looking down at the gray eyed baby who was blinking owlishly up at her, "That's a good thing."

"I just pray that she doesn't inherit her father's traits." Emma whispered before coughing harshly. Moving her hand away she could see the blood staining her hand.

"Emma."

"I'm fine," Emma waved her hand before looking around making sure that she and her sister were along, "we should hurry up before I change my mind."

"I can still do it," Victoria said allowing Emma to take back her daughter, "the water's temperature won't affect me as it will you."

"It has to be me." Emma said picking up a wicker basket that she had hidden in rocks she gently settled her daughter into the basket shushing her daughter softly as she fussed from being removed from loving warmth. "It's okay little one."

"I don't like this, what if they don't listen?" Victoria demanded following behind her older sister at a half step stopping at the edge of the ocean water as Emma continued to walk into the water stopping when the water lapped at her waist.

"They have to listen," Emma called back before looking down at her daughter, "they have to listen."

Looking up into the night sky Emma took a deep breath and looked back down. Ashlyn was looking back at her blinking several times before she yawned. "Please." Emma begged looking back to the night sky, "I'm dying and I've accepted my fate, but please my daughter is innocent in this…she needs to be safe from him. Please deliver her somewhere where she can grow up safe from harm of men, somewhere…anywhere that's far from that man."

Victoria glanced around her hearing her sister plead to invisible gods that pioneered an island for women only. It was the best place for a small defenseless child in a world filled with dangerous villains. Neither she nor Emma would be able to protect the girl and watch out for themselves at the same time. Not with someone as resourceful and deadly as the girl's father.

"Did it work?" Victoria called out watching Emma gently let the basket float away out into the open water.

"Let's hope so." Emma answered walking out of the water.

"How long do you have?" Victoria asked.

"A few months may be less. I've never encountered this kind of poison before." Emma answered, "Do you think that she'll be happy? All I ever see if fire in her future."

"I don't think she'll be happy all the time," Victoria answered wrapping a towel around Emma's shoulders, "you can only hope that she has more happy days than sad days, and as the fire...we can only hope that she will be strong enough to face it and not get burned."

"That's all I can hope for…if she was to ever come back here…"

"I'll make sure that Michael won't be there to greet her. I promise."

**Young Justice**

_Five years later…_

"Ashlyn?"

Diana looked around for the small girl who hadn't shown up for breakfast. Her bed wasn't made, which was out of place with the neat and organized room that Ashlyn resided in. It was Ashlyn's responsibility to keep her room neat everything from the bed to be made to the floor being swept and clear of her things.

"_They're not here. They're not here. They're not here."_

Diana frowned turning to the closet where the terrified whispers was coming from. Diana walked over to the closet and carefully opened the double doors. Cowering underneath a pile of clothes and blankets was Ashlyn trembling. Kneeling down Diana reached out and placed a hand on Ashlyn's shoulders.

"Ashlyn?" Diana asked watching as Ashlyn tried to burry herself deeper into the cloth. "Ashlyn, who isn't here?"

"The man in the owl mask." Ashlyn whispered with tears in her eyes. "Please don't let him get me."

"I promise that no man will ever touch you as long as you stay on the island." Diana promised giving Ashlyn a comforting smile, "Now, how about we get your bed made and then we can go join mother for breakfast?"

"Do you think this dream of hers has any merit?" Diana asked after Ashlyn was swept away by other Amazonians taking her to the market to let her look at all the different colored fabrics.

"Dreams fade in time," Hippolyta mused, "however, visions will remain clear for the viewer for days."

"So it is possible that she is a seer?" Diana asked.

"A weak one if she only to glimpse one thing and one thing only." Hippolyta answered, "That is something to be explored at a later time, in the mean time we must focus on giving Ashlyn her power back. Have her start training with you. If she knows that she can fight back then she won't try to stay up late into the night."

_Seven years later…_

"Are you sure you're not doing this because mother pressured you into taking me as a sidekick?" Ashlyn asked as she peaked out from behind the changing screen to look at Diana.

"I'm not doing this because mother pressured me." Diana sighed giving Ashlyn a pointed look watching Ashlyn disappeared back behind the changing screen before smiling softly. "This is an opportunity for you to explore the world without having to read about it in books, and learn about your heritage."

"But my heritage is here." Ashlyn said stepping out from behind the screen, "On Themyscria as an Amazon."

"So you aren't the least bit curious as to where you come from?" Diana asked standing up from her seat and walked over to Ashlyn to adjust the top so it would settle on Ashlyn's shoulders smoothly, "Who your mother is?"

"Why do I want to know about a woman who gave me up?" Ashlyn asked smoothing out the red sleeveless top she was wearing.

"There's always a reason, and it may not be what you think." Diana said stepping back making sure that Ashlyn's outfit fitted comfortably for the twelve year old. Dark blue jeans were tucked into a pair of red boots that stopped just below her knees, a silver belt buckle with two gold w's held together a belt which was used to hold the golden lasso.

"I'm not sure I want to know why my mother gave me up." Ashlyn whispered looking up at Diana.

"Regardless," Diana said settling her hands on Ashlyn's shoulders once again this time for comfort, "you are about to be a part of something far greater than yourself. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Ashlyn grinned.

"Well then, Zane, we have a world to save."

**SURPRISE BITCHES! Thought you saw the last of me didn't you?**

**Well not really since I did post the last chapter last week. So Here is the rewrite of I Found A Way original story. The AU to Aftermath, please enjoy and I hope you like the rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2: Independence Day

**I Found A Way**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Chapter Two: Independence Day**

_WASHINGTON, D.C.  
JULY 4, 13:49 EDT_

Zane stared up at the Hall of Justice in fascination. The sun reflected off the arching glass and refracted off the reflection pool that had a star with golden tubes jutting out towards the sky. The architecture was vastly different from the Grecian style common throughout Themyscria but still just as captivating to the young girl.

"This is so cool." Zane gasped turning to look at Wonder Woman who was smiling down at her watching her in her excitement. "I can't believe we're finally here."

"It's been a year." Wonder Woman agreed turning around to greet Batman and Robin. Knowing they would still manage to take down the bad guy and get to the meeting place ahead of schedule. "Batman."

"Wonder Woman." Batman greeted watching Robin dart ahead to stand next to Wonder Woman's protégé. "Didn't think you would have a sidekick."

Wonder Woman gave Batman a pointed look before turning her attention to Aquaman and Aqualad.

"Hey Aqualad," Robin grinned at the Atlantean boy, "have you met Zane yet?"

"I have not," Aqualad smiled at the brunette standing next to Robin and offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you Zane."

"Likewise," Zane answered accepting Aqualad's hand, "It's nice to have all the sidekicks together now."

"It's going to be awesome." Robin grinned looking between the two as Green Arrow and Speedy finally arrived.

"Today's the day." Batman said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continued.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Awe man!"

The group turned around seeing Flash and Kid Flash skid to a stop.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash complained crossing his arms over his yellow chest.

**Young Justice**

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No Speedy is Green Arrows side kick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

"Is that Wonder Woman's new sidekick?"

"It's her!"

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy answered with a smirk.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said looking around at his fellow sidekicks.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy growled, "not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane stared at Speedy as they approached the Hall of Justice, "first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked as the group finally entered the building seeing the larger than life bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League. "Oh, maybe that's why." Robin muttered as Zane smirked. The door reading AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY slid open revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter the two heroes stepped out amongst the flashing lights and the low hum of the tourists that had managed to get inside the building before it was closed for the special occasion.

"Robin, Zane, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted before turning around and walked back through the door. The sidekicks and their mentors following, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked deli, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said holding his arms wide open.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the open chairs as Zane chose to sit on a side table between Kid Flash and Robin. Speedy chose to remain standing.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman informed the older heroes before turning his attention to the sidekicks, "We shouldn't be long."

A scanner dropped down from the top of the door and began to scan the heroes.

"**Recognize Batman 0-1. Wonder Woman 0-3. Aquaman 0-6. Flash 0-4. Green Arrow 0-8. Martian Manhunter 0-7. Red Tornado 1-6."**

"That's it?" Speedy demanded his temper flaring up, "You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman explained, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy growled before waving his hand up to the glass wall separating the heroes from the tourists snapping pictures of the heroes and sidekicks, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow stepped in hoping to defuse the growing uncomfortable situation. Leave it to Speedy to open his mouth and insert his foot into it.

"What I need is respect." Speedy said then turned to the other sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

"You're kidding, right?" Speedy demanded seeing the younger sidekicks look at each other before turning their attention back to him, "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day; step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

"Well sure," Kid Flash dared to speak up, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't League's real HQ," Speedy explained watching realization flash across the younger sidekicks faces, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pitch stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called The Watchtower."

Green Arrow could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes before turning around feeling the person to end his life glare at him. "I know I know," Green Arrow answered to Batman's silent glare, "but I thought maybe we could make an exception? Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said stepping forward, "stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy snapped stepping up to the challenge only he saw, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son; I'm not even his." Speedy rounded onto Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy pulled off his cap and threw it to the ground. Speedy turned around walking past the younger heroes, "Guess they're right about you four; you're not ready."

Before the uncomfortable silence could take root an alarm sounded on the large computer before Superman appeared on the screen, "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The sidekicks traded looks at the news. A burning building could be easily taken care of by the local fire department.

Zatara's sudden appearance had the teens looking back at the screen, "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman inquired turning to the man of steel that was still on screen.

"It's a small fire," Superman stated, "local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman decided, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." Batman turned to see that Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Zane standing behind the older heroes looking ready to head out, "Stay put."

"What! Why?" demanded Robin.

"This is a League mission." Aqualad explained.

"You're not trained -"

"Since when?" Kid Flash cried out interrupting Flash.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash amended gesturing to the Justice League.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready."

Wonder Woman turned to Zane who had her arm cross and was staying out of the conversation. She wasn't fighting their decision to make the sidekicks stay in the Hall of justice, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry about being lied to. Wonder Woman knew this was something that Zane wasn't going to just forget.

"But for now," Batman finished eyes narrowing at the teens in front of him, "stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter answered following the rest of the League members to the Zeta Tube.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed after the door closed, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks."

"My mentor, my king…I thought he trusted me." Aqualad lamented.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics, they have a secret HQ in _space_." Kid Flash pointed out.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked looking between the younger sidekicks.

"I have a better question," Robin said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Where would we go if we did?" Zane asked finally speaking up for the first time since they entered the Hall of Justice, "I can commend Speedy for standing up to the League and his mentor, but he did it without thinking it through and asking us to go. Some of us aren't ready to fight crime on our own."

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked after mulling over what Zane had said, she had discreetly admitted that she had only been fighting crime for only one year and didn't think she was ready to go out on her own and like himself she was the mentor to a member of their people's royalty. Like him, Zane knew there were some things you can't fight without suffering consequences.

"Don't know," a smirk formed on Robin's face, "but I can find out." Robin turned to the computer and began to hack.

"**Access denied."**

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?" and continued to hack into the system.

"Whoa…how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked staring at the screen in shock and slight awe.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin bragged.

"**Access granted."**

"Alright, Project Cadmus genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is." Robin spoke.

"But if Batman is suspicious," Robin grinned looking at Zane and Aqualad before turning to look at Kid Flash, "maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin laughed.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Zane pointed out already making up her mind on where she stands with the League's order of staying in the Hall of Justice, "they said nothing about looking into Cadmus."

"Wait are-are you going two going to Cadmus?" Wally asked looking between Robin and Zane a grin growing on his face, "because if you two are going, I'm going." Zane, Kid Flash, and Robin turned to grin up at Aqualad.

Aqualad looked at the three teens, "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said.

**Young Justice**

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put, we will get you out!" the fire marshal yelled through the megaphone.

An explosion knocked the two scientists out the window they were already hanging halfway out of. The two started to fall when a blur of yellow and red ran past the firemen and up the wall grabbing onto the two scientists depositing them on the roof. Kid Flash felt his body begin to lose traction as gravity took hold. Kid Flash grabbed onto the ledge of an open window.

"It's what's his name; Flash Boy!"

"Kid. Flash. Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash asked himself.

Down on the street Robin, Zane, and Aqualad ran to the opening of the alley seeing Kid Flash's attempted rescue. "So smooth." Robin chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked, "We need a plan, we need…Robin?"

A boyish cackle filled the air as Aqualad and Zane turned seeing Robin already making his way into the Project Cadmus building.

"We need to get those scientists off the roof." Aqualad told Zane.

"I'm on it, pick you up when I drop them off?" Zane asked already floating up into the air.

"As long as you don't literally drop them." Aqualad jested.

Zane grinned, "Please Aqualad, I'm an Amazonian that doesn't mean I think all men are scum of the earth." Zane flew up to the two trembling scientists and held out her hands, "If you want to get down, take my hands. Now." The two men looked at each other before reaching out and grabbed onto Zane's hands. The gray eyed teen carefully lifted the two off the roof and floated back down onto the ground, she then grabbed Aqualad's hand and flew the two of them towards the window.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad snipped lightly glaring at Robin. If they were to be a team this wasn't the way to go about it.

"You and Zane handled it," Robin waved off the look, "besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Zane rolled her eyes as she walked over to a desk and began to rifle through papers as Aqualad walked out of the room. She straightened up hearing a small ding of an elevator that wasn't supposed to be in service for a burning building. Zane ran out of the room followed by Robin and Kid Flash seeing the door closed.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash watched as Zane and Aqualad slowly walked towards the elevator.

Robin ran past the two reaching the elevator, "This is wrong," Robin muttered before pulling up the holographic computer that was built into his glove scanning the elevator. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said as both he and Zane walked over to the elevator each grabbing a side of the doors and pulled them open. Zane leaned over whistling as she looked down the elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented kneeling down between Zane and Aqualad. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and fired it up at the roof of the shaft before jumping down. Zane jumped down after Robin as Kid Flash and Aqualad grabbed onto Robin's line sliding down after the Boy Wonder.

Robin's line ended bringing him to a sudden stop at sub-level 26. Zane flew up to Robin not expecting him to stop suddenly. "I'm at the end of my rope." Robin stared up at the grappling gun in shock.

"And there's still quite a ways down." Zane pointed out.

"Let's check this level out first." Robin swung onto the ledge and pulled out a cord to bypass the security on the elevator doors. "Bypassing security…there go!"

Aqualad forced the doors open as the four teens scrambled into the hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin quipped.

"This is Cadmus?" Zane asked looking down the dimly lit hall, "I was expecting more…"

"In your face?" Kid Flash offered before taking off down the hall.

"Kid Wait!" a gust of wind blew past Zane as Kid Flash ran down the hall approaching the opening of another hallway. Nearly getting trampled on in the process by large gray mammoth looking creatures. Robin, Aqualad, Zane, and Kid Flash stared wide eyed at the procession before them.

"No," Aqualad dryly spoke, "nothing odd going on here." Watching the last of the mammoth creatures walk down the hall.

**Young Justice**

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Zane turned around her eyes going wide as she stared at the rows and rows of tubes filled with creatures that looked like a copy of each other. Electricity pulsing off each and every single one of them.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash turned to the other three, "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid it generates its own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad explained.

"The Cadmus myth of a new race being created by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth, right?" Zane asked turning back to Aqualad who nodded.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said walking over to a small terminal pulling out a cord and connected to the computer, "Let's find out why. They call them Genomorphs." Robin began flipping through the accessed files, "Whoa look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws these are living weapons!"

"They're generating an army, but for who?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr, ugh the file is too encrypted I can't…"

"Don't move!"

The four teens turned seeing a small army of G-Elves along with a familiar looking hero.

"Wait," the hero looked at the teen's closer recognizing all of them, "Robin, Aqualad, Zane, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin teased Kid Flash before going back to try and hack the files.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke up, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian simply replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I'm Chief of Security," Guardian answered, "you're trespassing, though we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons? What do you…?" the small G-Gnomes horns glowed red cutting off whatever Guardian was about to ask. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian ordered the G-Elves.

"Well that's one way to end a discussion." Zane muttered before her vision was suddenly shrouded by smoke. Zane grabbed a clawed hand that sliced through the smoke intending on cutting her to ribbons and punched the creature in the face sending it flying back. Zane charged through the smoke finding Aqualad fighting Guardian, using the older hero's distraction Zane charged forward landing a solid kick into the man's stomach sending Guardian flying away from Aqualad. Kid Flash ran past the two before they took off behind him. The three slid to a stop seeing Robin at the end of another hallway accessing an elevator. Kid Flash took off as Aqualad and Zane looked back seeing the G-Elves crawling on the walls and floor after them.

Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall towards Robin and Kid Flash, both who were already standing in the elevator waiting for the two. Zane and Aqualad leapt into the elevator as the doors closed behind Zane. Leaning against the doors Zane sighed with relief before realizing that they weren't heading to the surface.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash said pointing a figure up for emphases.

Robin offered Zane a hand pulling her up into a standing position before addressing Kid Flash, "Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad groaned, "Perhaps. Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before any oppositions were given the elevator dinged before the doors slid open to another empty hallway. This one covered in strange red substance coating the walls, floor, and ceiling with an occasional purple bubble dotting the walls. Robin was the first to run out followed by Zane.

"We are already here," Kid Flash pointed out to Aqualad before following Robin and Zane. Aqualad not far behind.

Ducking behind some containers Aqualad asked, "Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked pointing at the two hallways.

"Hold!" the creature that Aqualad had seen in the elevator walked out from the shadows. The red horns on its head glowed as two containers were lifted off the ground and flew at the teens exploding over their heads.

Robin threw a Batarang at the Genomorph as the group ran down one of the hallways. Kid Flash was the first to turn the corner straight into a scientist in a white lab coat. Kid Flash slid knocking the woman down as the doors to the Project Kr Robin was so insistent on looking at began to close. Kid Flash looked up as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane ran around the corner towards him. Looking around, Kid Flash darted over and picked up a heavy cylinder shoving it in-between the closing doors turning back to the three he yelled, "Hurry."

Kid Flash leapt over the container followed by Robin and Zane, Aqualad stepped over the container and turned around seeing Guardian and the G-Elves turn the same corner. With one powerful kick, Aqualad removed the container the heavy doors closing.

"I disabled the door," Robin told Aqualad, "we're safe."

"We're trapped."

"Uh…guys?" Robin and Aqualad turned to Kid Flash and Zane, "You might want to see this."

Inside the metal and glass pod was a younger version of Superman.

**Young Justice**

Kid Flash walked around the terminal towards the pod, "Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." He turned back the three that still stood at the terminal, "Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered turning to the younger hero in the group.

"Right, right," Robin muttered as he quickly hacked the system reading the data that he gained access to out loud, "Weapon designation 'Superboy', a clone forced grown in…sixteen weeks? From the DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad stated knowing that the hero wouldn't willingly donate his DNA to a suspicious company such as Project Cadmus.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed settling his hands on his hips.

"I doubt that the League know about Superboy." Zane pointed out. "What's with the suit?" Zane asked pointing to the white suit that Superboy was wearing.

"Solar suit," Robin answered looking back to the file, "allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing at the three smaller Genomorphs sitting above the Superman clone.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin said, "telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash said gravely, "they're making a slave out of Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad declared pressing the A on his belt hearing nothing but static on the com links.

"No signal." Robin told the others.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash grumbled, turning to look at Superboy. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed.

"Set him free." Aqualad ordered turning to Robin. "Do it."

Shock was an understatement when Superboy shot out from the pod tackling Aqualad to the ground, Robin and Kid Flash jumped in trying to pull Superboy off of Aqualad. Kid Flash was thrown away from the group leaving Robin to press a gas bomb in Superboy's face. That was more effective as Superboy was forced to stand up and move away from the noxious gas. Zane used his momentary distraction to grab the clone and throw him back to the pod. Robin pulled out a stun gun hoping that it would be enough to take down the Kryptonian clone.

Superboy wasn't fazed by the two small darts sticking out of his suit as he used the wires to pull Robin towards him and slammed the small hero into the ground. He was about to stomp down on Robin when a golden lasso wrapped around his upper body pinning his arms to his torso, before he could do anything Zane pulled hard pulling Superboy towards her and Aqualad.

"We're trying to help you." Aqualad growled making sure that Superboy wouldn't ambush Zane.

Superboy just growled at the two before grabbing onto the rope and pull Zane towards him slamming his head against Zane's knocking her unconscious. Aqualad and Superboy struggled for a few minutes before Superboy managed to knock Aqualad out using the ceiling. Superboy removed the rope letting it fall on top of Zane before walking back towards the locked doors. Once open the head doctor stepped into the room seeing the four unconscious teens and grinned.

**My days off switched from Thursday to Wednesday so I'll hopefully be posting on Wednesdays instead of Thursdays. However, I have two classes in the afternoon and such may end up pushing it back to Thursdays so expect updates between the two days...**

**On the other hand...school's started and I'm taking Anthropology, History 1302, and US Government...wish me luck?**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

**I Found a Way**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Chapter Three: Fireworks**

"What? What do you want?"

Zane opened her eyes hearing Kid Flash begin to yell. Irritation flashed across Zane as she tried to relive the tension coming from her shoulders. It wasn't just the tension in her shoulders it was also the fact that since she woke up from being knocked out Superboy has been staring up at them for the last hour. Was he searching for something? The answer to an unasked question?

"Quit staring you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash yelled glaring down at Superboy.

"Uh, KF?" Robin called out from his pod, "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad tried to reason with the clone. If he could get him on their side, all five of them could escape this place and let the Justice League know what's going on in Cadmus.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash yelled, "How's that for…"

"Kid," Zane cut in before Kid Flash could launch into a rant, "please stop talking."

"I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad told Kid Flash before turning back to Superboy.

"What if I…what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked slowly, it shocked the clone that Aqualad would still consider him a friend after what he did to him and the other sidekicks. Looking up at Aqualad he saw compassion in the older teen's eyes. Whatever Superboy had to say, he knew that Aqualad would listen.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash demanded looking at Zane in shock.

"Yes, he can." Superboy growled, glaring at the yellow speedster.

Robin, Aqualad, and Zane looked at Kid Flash, "Not like I said 'it'."

"Still sounds like an insult." Zane pointed out before looking back at Superboy.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad said looking back at Superboy.

"They taught me much," Superboy agreed, "I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

"But have you seen them?" Zane asked knowing Robin was trying to pick the locks, "Have they ever let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them." Superboy slowly answered.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy answered, "a Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Zane and Aqualad traded looks, that didn't sound good.

"To be like Superman is a…worthy aspiration," Aqualad spoke, choosing his words carefully, "but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy yelled, getting angry, how dare Aqualad say that about the only home he knows, "it is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin pointed out.

"Cadmus may have created you," Zane acknowledge, "but for your only purpose in life is to be a weapon is an empty and very short life. You have the opportunity to do so much more to _be_ so much more outside the pod outside of Cadmus."

"We can show you the sun." Robin chimed in seeing doubt begin to creep into Superboy's mind. Trust Aqualad and Zane to know just what to say to a person.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash pointed out, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad finished.

"No, they can't." Dr. Desmond walked in with the scientist that Kid Flash knocked to the ground and Guardian, each carrying a gnome on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise…occupied. Activate the cloning device." Desmond ordered the scientist.

"Pass," Robin called out, "Batcave is crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond growled glaring at Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Suppy an 'it'?" Kid Flash demanded as Guardian walked forward, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Really not the time KF." Zane growled.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy shrugged off Guardians' hand turning to give the hero a dark look.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond growled, the gnome hopping off his shoulder to land of Superboy's. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

Two metal arms shot up from the sidekick's feet, each armed with four metal syringes easily piercing their suits drawing their blood and electrifying them at the same time. Amidst the screams of pain Aqualad managed to speak, knowing that Superboy could hear him and needed one more push.

"_Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?"_

Superboy stopped determination and finalization clear in his eyes.

He knew what Superboy would do.

**Young Justice**

Through the cries of pain from his new teammates Aqualad could hear the metal door being ripped from its base. The pain stopped and the metal arms retracted allowing the four to gather their wits.

"I thought I told you to get back to your…" Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex were shoved aside by Superboy as if they were rag dolls.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled glaring at Desmond before turning to the four sidekicks.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, but no heat vision, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Zane frowned, if he didn't have heat vision what other abilities of Superman didn't the Superboy clone have? A loud hiss filled the room as Robin was dropped from his pod. Groaning he rubbed his wrists, "Finally, luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash demanded, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin, ignoring Kid Flash's comment, pushed a button opening the pod doors that still held the other three before turning to Superboy, "Free Zane and Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled at Robin.

The sound of shattering glass had the two turning to Zane's pod seeing the girl sagging against the back of the pod, "You two were taking too long." Zane said simply before hopping out of her pod.

"You…you'll never get out of here!" Dr. Desmond threatened as the group ran past him and the others, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin sighed, throwing some Batarangs towards the containers filled with their blood. Destroying any chance of Genomorphs versions of them running around.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as the duo turned to run.

Dr. Desmond stood up staring at the destruction caused by four explosions before turning around and ordering the gnome that hopped up onto his shoulder, "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as Zane and Superboy ran behind him, Robin and Kid Flash easily catching up, "but if we can make it to the elevator…" several G-Trolls appeared in the hallway cutting the group off from the elevators. Looking behind them they saw G-Elves emerging from the small bubbles attached to the walls.

"Feeling 'whelmed' yet Robin?" Zane asked.

Robin didn't get a chance to reply as a G-Troll slammed his giant fists down barely missing the group. Stepping back Zane leapt into the air flying over the G-Trolls as Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin dodged the flailing limbs of the G-Trolls that tried to hit them. Looking back, Zane saw that Superboy managed to knock one out before beginning to assault the other G-Troll.

"Superboy, our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad yelled at Superboy.

"You wanna escape?" Superboy yelled in rage. That was the voice of someone that could easily lose control due to his anger. It was something that could lead to trouble in the future. Superboy turned to the four sidekicks seeing Aqualad and Zane pull apart the elevator doors. Zane watched as Robin and Kid Flash disappeared into the elevator shaft before turning to Aqualad and Superboy. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt up into the shaft flying up with Zane flying beside them.

Zane glanced at Superboy seeing him slow down then began to fall, "I'm…I'm falling."

Zane flew back down grabbing Aqualad's hand as the Atlantean grabbed Superboy the girl slowed their descent to a stop.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said looking up at Aqualad and Zane, "why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash answered, "but it looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash reached up helping Superboy down.

"Thank you." Superboy whispered to Zane and Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin yelled as the cart came flying down at them.

Aqualad and Superboy punched out the door jumping through with Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane behind them as the compartment flew past them going further down. They took off running down a random hallway.

"_Turn left, brother."_

"Go left." Superboy ordered as the hallway approached.

"_Turn right."_

"Right."

The group slowed down seeing that they ran into a dead end with only a single vent. "Great directions Suppy," Kid Flash growled rounding onto Superboy, "you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No…I don't understand." Superboy said turning to Aqualad, Robin, and Zane in confusion. He thought that the voice would help them escape Cadmus. Was he wrong to trust the voice?

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaimed in excitement, "this is perfect!"

**Young Justice**

"Kid that was my foot." Zane growled feeling Kid Flash's hand land on her ankle for the third time.

"Sorry," Kid Flash muttered before saying louder, "at this rate we'll never get out. But at least I have a nice view."

"I'm just as strong as Wonder Woman, do you really want a boot to the face?" Zane asked twisting around so she could glare at the boy behind her.

Kid Flash blinked once before offering Zane a sheepish smile.

Superboy shushed Kid Flash and Zane whispering, "Listen," turning his head to the side hearing the G-Elves crawling through the vent after them.

**Young Justice**

"Someone," Dr. Desmond growled as he ran down the hallway with Guardian, and several G-Elves, "Robin I wager. Hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but neglected the motion sensors." They ran into the men's restroom as he continued with glee, "The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out in here we have them cornered!"

They looked up at the vent ready for the five teens to come tumbling out only to have five G-Elves fall on top of them. Shoving the Genomorphs off of him, Desmond yelled, "He hacked the motion sensors!"

**Young Justice**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smugly proclaimed.

"Sweet." Kid Flash cheered high fiving Zane who was grinning.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin explained straightening up.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash grinned moving the goggles over his eyes before charging through the exit door. Using his speed to move up the levels and mow down any Genomorphs that happened to be in the way, as Aqualad, Robin, Zane, and Superboy followed Kid Flash up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled as Superboy and Zane finished climbing the staircase turned around and used their strength to knock down the stairs watching as the Genomorphs fell down to the flight below.

"I do remember they can crawl on walls." Zane said grabbing Superboy's shoulder and they continued to run up the stairs.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said running over to Kid Flash. Robin right behind him as Superboy and Zane popped out of stair exit.

"Thanks," Kid Flash groaned rubbing the back of his head, "my head didn't notice." Aqualad, Superboy, and Zane stepped up to the door trying to pull it apart.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin growled in frustration as G-Trolls thundered out of the hall. "This way!" Robin called out kicking in another door finding themselves suddenly surrounded by Guardian and the Genomorphs.

Zane watched as the G-Gnomes horns lit up then felt a pressure on her mind before the world around her turned black.

"_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."_

Waking from the trance, Superboy turned to Dubbilex, _"It was you."_

"_Yes brother."_ Dubbilex answered, _"I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_And guided me. Why?"_

"_Because you are our hope,"_ Dubbilex responded, _"the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom."_

A G-Gnome hopped off of Guardian, freeing him from the telepathic control he was under as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zane woke up seeing that they were still surrounded by the Genomorphs but none were attacking.

"_What is your choice brother?"_

"I…choose…freedom."

"Feels like…fog…lifting." Guardian whispered.

The four teens stood up as Aqualad looked to the hero, "Guardian?"

"Go." Guardian ordered, a fire blazing in his now clear blue eyes, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorphs parted revealing the scientist with a devious look on his face holding a vial of blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond downed the liquid in one gulp, the transformation instantaneous. Muscle mass grew, shredding the man's clothes before his skin too ripped away revealing new gray skin underneath. Red eyes set in black opened followed by a bellowing roar from the former doctor.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before charging the former doctor, only to be knocked aside like a fly. Superboy fared better against the doctor before being tackled through the roof and onto the lobby of Cadmus.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin quipped launching his grappling gun.

"Do you think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked grabbing onto Robin's utility belt to hitch a ride to the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad mused before leaping through the hole with Zane following.

Zane and Aqualad landed on the ground in time to see Superboy being grabbed by his legs and thrown towards the four. Robin and Kid Flash jumped out of the way as Superboy crashed into Aqualad and Zane. Robin and Kid Flash ran over to the three helping them up as the Blockbuster creature roared his rage as Superboy followed by Zane charged the creature each taking turns distracting the Blockbuster creature with Aqualad and Kid Flash darting in from time to time. An arm snapped out grabbing Zane's arm as she was used as a human bat swatting away Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash before being slammed into a pillar. Superboy and Aqualad jumped in grabbing an arm to prevent Blockbuster from punching Zane.

Zane dropped into Kid Flash's arms as he ran under to carry her away from the Blockbuster creature that was now distracted by Superboy and Aqualad.

"Of course KF get over here!" Robin yelled as Zane flew back into the fray.

Zane caught Superboy before he could be slammed into the ground flying up to punch Desmond in his overgrown jaw.

"Zane, Aqualad, Superboy!" Robin yelled as Kid Flash began to distract Desmond. Robin pointed to the columns and quickly explained the plan to the three. "Got it?"

Zane, Superboy, and Aqualad ran to their assigned columns knocking them down as Robin placed his Batarangs in key positions. Robin then got to work drawing an 'x' on the floor before Aqualad used his water bearers to soak the floor creating a slide for Kid Flash as he led Desmond towards the 'x'. Superboy and Zane leapt into the air punching Desmond knocking him onto the water soaked ground. Aqualad's snake tattoos began to glow as electricity danced across his arms and down to the water electrifying Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yelled running towards the exit as the building started falling to the ground. Superboy easily punched his way out, with Zane's help, lifting the large piece of rock looking around at the damage that they had caused with a few explosives.

"We…did it." Aqualad gasped turning to Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving Kid Flash both wincing when their injuries protested against the movement.

"See," Zane said placing her hand on Superboy's shoulder and pointing up with her other hand, "the moon."

"Oh, and Superman," Kid Flash grinned, "do we keep our promises or what?"

Zane watched as the entire Justice League land around them, none looking to happy to be there. Still she didn't back down as Superman approached the group. Superboy stepped past Aqualad and Zane towards Superman staring up at the man for a moment before lifting the torn part of his solar suit revealing the bold red shield on his chest. Shock filtered across the man's face before contempt settled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked already putting the pieces together.

"He doesn't like being called and 'it'." Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy spoke up, shock was on the League's faces as they looked at each other. A clone? Of the most powerful man in the universe?

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

Kid Flash explained most of what happened with Robin, Aqualad, and Zane adding their input on certain events but otherwise stood next to each other silently counting their injuries and wondering what was going to happen next.

Hawk Man and Woman, both Green Lanterns, and Captain Atom flew off with Desmond as Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side no doubt talking about what to do about Superboy. Martian Manhunter reached out placing a hand on Superman who turned around seeing that his clone was eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes before walking over to the five teens.

Superman sighed before addressing Superboy, "We'll…uh figure something out for you, the League will I mean. For now I'd better…make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman turned around and took off to the sky leaving everyone else behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said walking towards the group with Flash and Aquaman flanking him, "all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called." Flash interrupted crossing his arms.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman continued, "you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke up, "but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad said looking at his mentor straight in the eye, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you…" Flash started.

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupted, "and it's not."

"Why train us if you are never going to trust us with bigger missions?" Zane demanded looking at Wonder Woman.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin spoke up stepping towards his mentor, "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

**Young Justice**

MOUNT JUSTICE,  
JULY 8, 08:04 EDT

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained to the five teens standing in front of him in their civilian clothes, "we're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the teens almost growling, "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash spoke up pointing to the symbol on his chest, "there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman stepped in, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Turning around Zane saw Martian Manhunter step forward with a young girl by his side with green skin and her hero costume similar to Manhunters, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash muttered to Robin before focusing on Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, and Zane it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said smiling.

Zane, Aqualad, and Robin walked to the new team mate as Superboy hung back. Zane turned around seeing Superboy still standing there, "This is the part where you come up and say hi."

When Superboy approached the group Miss Martian's top changed from white to black, "I like your t-shirt." Miss Martian said shyly glancing up at Superboy before turning to glance at Zane who smiled.

"Today is the day."

**Two chapters in one day...my way of making up to not posting on Wednesday...or Thursday...oops. I spent that time studying so take that as a legitimate excuse for not posting on the days that I promised.**

**So hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**I Found A Way**

**Chapter Four: Home**

She felt like breaking something.

For the last three hours Victoria had been staring at the screen. Just staring. Everything about her reminded of Emma, the way she stood, the way she walked, even the way she smiled, but it was the eyes. She didn't have Emma's caring green eyes, she had his cold deceitful gray eyes. Eyes that held nothing but promised pain and death. Eyes of a killer.

"This can't be healthy."

Victoria flinched as the light was suddenly turned on, Talia frowned placing her hands on her hips. It wasn't good for her father's best assassin to be spending all her time in front of a computer screen. There was this thing called the sun that Talia was sure that the blond woman will love, once she got her out of the room that is.

"What are you even doing?" Talia asked placing her hand on the desk and peered at the computer screen. "Wonder Woman's sidekick? What's so…"

"She looks just like Emma doesn't she?" Victoria asked smirking slightly at Talia's shocked expression. The other woman had only seen Emma's baby once before she slipped away.

"I thought she died." Talia gasped realizing what it meant for her friend.

"Emma died…and I thought that she drowned at sea in a last ditch attempt to save her from _him_." Victoria answered freezing the frame and smiled. Ashlyn had grown into a wonderful girl, a sidekick that Victoria could secretly be proud of and one day the hero that earth could be proud of. Emma would have been proud no matter if Ra's al Ghul knew at least one member of their family had escaped the mercenary rut they had found themselves in so many generations ago.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Talia asked sitting down next to Victoria.

"What can I do?" Victoria asked leaning back in her chair, "She's the protégé of Wonder Woman, we'll be lucky enough to cross paths when she's thirteen now."

"You could always instigate a meeting." Talia offered.

"And have your father mad at me?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow, "I think I can live without that."

"I'm sure you two will meet one day." Talia declared placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "I am sure of it."

"I hope so."

**Young Justice**

"_Come little one," Hippolyta urged holding out her hands smiling kindly at the small child that Diana was holding up. Diana glanced at her mother before releasing Ashlyn hovering just behind the girl to catch her in case she fell instead of taking her first step._

_On chubby and unsteady legs Ashlyn looked around, she could feel the cool grass beneath her feet but she never had been to this part of the castle. Turning to the only mother she had only known Ashlyn held up her hands cooing to the dark haired woman to pick her up. Knowing that she will see more higher._

"_You must walk if you want to be picked up." Hippolyta chided lightly not seeing Diana smile at her. Diana had wondered how Hippolyta would react when the gods told her that she must care for Ashlyn as her own child._

_Ashlyn frowned looking down at her feet before looking back to her mother, wobbling Ashlyn took one step forward followed by another. The infant managed three steps before gravity and clumsiness cause her to plop down on her bottom. Hippolyta laughed scooping up Ashlyn before she could begin to cry, "There, there," Hippolyta soothed gently rubbing Ashlyn's back, "everything is alright. I will always be here for you, you and Diana."_

_Diana wondered the halls absorbed in the book that she recently brought to Themyscria to fill the library. All too aware that she was being followed by a giggling eight year old. It was amusing for her little sister to stage 'ambushes', putting her teachings into practice so Diana continued to let herself to be the subject of Ashlyn's ambushes. The swishing of fabric was Diana's only warning before a small body collided into Diana's back and a pair of small arms wrapped around her neck. The force of the attack caused Diana to lean forward but still remain standing._

"_And what was the lesson today?" Diana laughed closing the book and supported Ashlyn._

"_Observe the enemy," Ashlyn reported adjusting her grip so she wouldn't choke her big sister, "find a moment of weakness and strike them dead! Well not dead, strike them down and gain the information that is needed to continue the fight."_

"_Good." Diana grinned letting Ashlyn carry the book she was reading. Diana carried Ashlyn back to the library watching as Ashlyn placed the book back into its correct place before walking out of library. "Now how about we teach you how to properly care for a horse?"_

"_Yay!"_

Ashlyn opened her eyes staring up at the rocky ceiling. She remember Diana teaching her how to groom a horse and her mother talking about the first step she took in the gardens, the horse care lesson wasn't an amazing memory one that was something that could be told when she was older but it was her memory of her life on Themyscria. Home. She missed it, missed the warm ocean winds and the sounds of Amazonian women going about their day with laughter and love. Ashlyn didn't think she would miss the familiarity of her simple life as much as she did right now.

Climbing out of bed Ashlyn pulled on a sweater and pulled on a pair of jeans, stepping out of her assigned room Ashlyn wondered into the theater room that was dark for once. Ashlyn guessed that Superboy finally decided to try the thing call sleep leaving the room silent for once. Still nothing here reminded her of home and she was starting to feel homesick.

"Ashlyn?" the brunette looked up from her spot seeing Megan hovering at the entryway of the theater room, "What are you doing up?"

"Woke up," Ashlyn answered, "couldn't go back to sleep. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Megan answered sitting down next to Ashlyn.

"Strange how Superboy is sleeping and we're the ones who can't sleep." Ashlyn sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Ashlyn glanced at Megan who hadn't say anything, "Something on your mind?"

"Do you miss your home?" Megan asked looking up to the thirteen year old girl.

"Themyscria? Well yeah it's the only home that I know of." Ashlyn answered, "I have friends there, women that care about me as much as I care about them, but I take comfort in the fact that if I need too I can go back and visit. What about you? Do you miss your home back on Mars?"

"Not really," Megan answered, "I have hundreds of brothers and sisters and even more cousins."

"So…you came to earth to get away from your family?" Ashlyn asked looking at Megan.

"Families are usually large on Mars," Megan answered, "I wanted to learn more about our sister planet and…maybe find my own earth family."

"On Themyscria we are all sisters even though very few are related," Ashlyn said, "some are closer than others like Wonder Woman and myself…"

"I thought that you and Wonder Woman were really sisters." Megan said turning in her seat to look at Ashlyn fully.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I was taken in by her mother, really I was born somewhere outside Themyscria."

"I'm sorry." Megan whispered, here she was thankful that she got away from her huge family and Ashlyn was sitting next to her not know what a blood family felt like. Megan may not like her life on Mars but she still loved her family.

"Don't be," Ashlyn said smiling at the green skinned girl, "I grew up in an environment where I knew I was loved despite not being related by blood."

"Must be nice," Megan mused.

"M'gann, if you need an earth sister to make you feel more at home I would be happy to be your earth sister." Ashlyn said her eyes widening when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the other girl.

"That would be wonderful, my first earth sister." Megan cheered hugging Ashlyn tightly.

**So here's some bonding and a little bit of Ashlyn's life on Themyscria before she left the island. It's not much but I do want to show a bond between Megan and Ashlyn forming due to being the only two girls on the team at the moment. So Yay? Nay? I don't know anymore...I have a headache so I'm off**


	5. Chapter 5: Drop-Zone

**I Found A Way**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one as to which I do and do not own, thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Author Rant: In regards for the guest(s) that left a review on this story and for the Birth of the Phoenix story, I do apologize if this doesn't concern you and I do hope you enjoy the chapter. To the reviewer of this chapter, I don't know if you understand the meaning of _ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE _but an _ALTERNATE__ UNIVERSE_ is where everything is different. I never said that the Zane in this story will become a Green Lantern, in fact I made it clear in the SUMMARY that she was _NEVER_ chosen by a Green Lantern ring. In this universe Ashlyn is an Amazonian who lives on Themyscria and becomes Wonder Woman's first side kick. She will _NEVER_ become a Green Lantern in this story!**

**Now for the "guest" reviewer for Birth of the Phoenix, I'm sorry if you think that OC's are stupid and being used more than the characters themselves, but I've had people ask me if I was going to write about the five year gap. So I am writing about that five year gap because one) people asked me about it, and two) I want to flesh out my character. I want to give her more life and character and develop her so that when I eventually go on and write other possibly original stories I know what to do to create character development. I'm sorry if this isn't you're cup of tea but this is MY story and if you don't like it I'm not forcing a gun to your head to make you read it. Go somewhere else.**

**For everyone else, I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you want to review go right ahead and review.**

**Chapter Five: Drop-Zone**

"Keep your arm up Lyn!"

Ashlyn bit her lip in concentration as she continued to spar against Artemis. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall had taken the habit of calling the young girl Lyn rather than her given name Ashlyn, and had taken a personal interest in training the small child in the way of the Amazon warrior.

"She is improving." Hippolyta said sitting with Diana watching the training.

"She is." Diana agreed.

"Have you thought of what I have said?" Hippolyta questioned turning to her daughter.

"I don't want to waste away her life when she can stay here and be safe." Diana answered, "I'm not going force her into the life like Batman has done to Robin."

"She has questions about her heritage." Hippolyta said, "Questions that cannot be answered here. This is a learning experience for her and for yourself. She wants this and who are we to deny the willingness to protect mankind and discover herself?"

"She is young…"

"And she has you as her teacher." Hippolyta cut in, "I can't think of anyone better."

**Young Justice**

"Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid," Batman explained to the Team the holographic computer screens displaying the information, "a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicitly cut off. That's where this Team comes in." Batman turned to face the young group standing before him and Red Tornado, "This is a covert recon mission _only_. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other before looking back at the group before them, "Work that out between you."

CARIBBEAN SEA,  
JULY 22, 20:08 ECT

"Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian warned.

Robin turned in his seat to watch Aqualad stand up from his seat. The chair melted back into the Bio Ship as Aqualad pressed the A on his belt activating his stealth mode. The floor before Aqualad melted creating an opening large enough for him to drop through as Miss Martian put the Bio Ship in camouflage mode.

"_Heat and motion sensors are patched, data's now on a continuous loop."_ Aqualad's voice filled the Bio Ship, _"Move in."_

"Drop zone B." Miss Martian announced standing up along with Superboy, Zane, Robin, and Kid Flash their chairs melting into the Bio Ship. Harnesses dropped from the ceiling allowing Robin and Kid Flash to hook them to their belts for a safer landing.

Kid Flash tapped the lightning bolt symbol on his chest his normally bright yellow costume taking on hues of black and gray. Turning to Miss Martian, Kid Flash grinned, "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." Miss Martian answered before closing her eyes her uniform melting into a black body suit with a red stripes crossing her chest and wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, that works to." Kid Flash said before turning to Superboy, "Hey Suppy, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights, no offence." Superboy answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said before holding her hands up realizing that what she had said out loud, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

Superboy looked away from Miss Martian who pulled up her hood and turned invisible. Zane, who had pressed a button on her belt and changed the bright colors on her costume to a dull dark gray placed a hand on where Miss Martian's shoulder would be. Miss Martian was out of the Bio Ship first floating down to the ground followed by Zane then Robin and Kid Flash on the harnesses. The four looked up seeing Superboy flying down towards them the four quickly scattered before they could be crushed. Dust flew outward as Superboy landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy smirked straightening up.

"And yet creating a seismic event may have not helped us much with the covert." Robin snapped standing up next to Zane who was dusting off her pants.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." Miss Martian informed the Atlantean through the Team's com link.

"_Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_ Aqualad ordered.

"Roger that." Robin closed the holo-map and led the group into the jungle.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked hearing branches snapping in the distance.

"Uh, no," Kid Flash answered, "wait is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian sighed.

"Not a good complement to give unless you want to come off as creepy." Zane pointed out softly to Miss Martian who flushed when she realized how she said what she blurted.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked turning to the silent Boy Wonder only to discover that he had disappeared. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"_Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared see if you're being tracked."_ Aqualad's voice ordered.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles activating the infrared vision, "Got a squad of bozos incoming." Kid Flash warned.

"Two squads." Superboy amended for Kid Flash seeing another group with his vision. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gun fire began to go off just seconds after Superboy finished his sentence. "No super hearing required there." Kid Flash quipped.

"_Swing wide, steer clear!"_ Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, yeah as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said walking past Zane and Miss Martian.

"Kid wait! The mud!" Zane's warning came out to late as the red headed speedster slipped and fell right in-between the two groups. The gunfire paused for a few seconds as Zane leapt over their hidden logs and flew down to where Kid Flash had disappeared to, Superboy and Miss Martian behind her. Zane spotted Kid Flash running from the renewed gun fire. Landing between Kid Flash and the strangely dressed men she used her bracers to stop some of the bullets that did manage to find their way towards her and Kid Flash.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin demanded joining the fight and pulling some gunmen away from Zane and Kid Flash, "Remember 'covert'? Why didn't you follow my lead: vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash demanded ducking as a goon sailed over him crashing into the other goon that he was punching. "Way to fill us in, we're not mind readers you know. Or I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." Miss Martian pointed out as she finished knocking out the men that were attacking her.

"We really need to sort out our priorities in regards for Miss Martian using her telepathic abilities." Zane sighed as Aqualad walked out from the brush with his own two unconscious goons in hand.

**Young Justice**

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said one both parties were tied up and their weapons confiscated, motioning to the men dressed in red robes, "they belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love between the cultist and those goons I'm betting that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin concluded sounding sure and smug at the same time.

"We get it," Kid Flash stepped in, "Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time…"

"These cultist aren't on Venom," Robin butted in, "Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash questioned bending down to get into Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader." Robin retorted glaring at Kid Flash.

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid Flash snarled.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed, "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Miss Martian turning to Superboy asking, "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy scoffed and shook his head glancing at Miss Martian, "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco," Miss Martian pointed out looking down at the ground.

"You did alright," Superboy insisted giving Miss Martian a small smile watching the Martian blush.

Miss Martian turned to Zane who was standing next to her watching Robin and Kid Flash argue about who should be team leader. "What about you? You are a founder of the Team, don't you want to be Team Leader?"

"I'd rather not. It's annoying enough to have to break their squabbles on a good day, but to do so as a team leader?" Zane pointed out before shaking her head. "And I've only been a sidekick for one year, I'm nowhere near ready to lead a team of any kind."

Superboy frowned, he didn't realize that Zane was still new to the hero world. He figured since her mentor was Wonder Woman she would know how to do this better than the others or at least as well as Robin. Superboy turned around seeing the man in the black and white mask chuckle, "Such clever _niños_, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt down so she was eye level with Bane, "There is a secret entrance," she confirmed, "but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica_," Bane grinned at Miss Martian, "Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores in _Español_ this could take a while." Miss Martian explained turning to the others.

"It's not complicated," Bane said, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Bane was freed but the rest of the gang and cultist remained tied up. Silently, Zane walked in-between Kid Flash and Robin feeling the argument from before was left unfinished. Bane eventually led them to a cliff overlooking the factory, stepping to the side allowing the Team to take a look for themselves.

Robin pulled out a pair of small red binoculars looking down at the cult group moving a large supply out to the landing deck, "Look at all that product," Whispered Robin, "a buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash spoke.

"Yeah," Robin laughed, "you're the thinker."

Zane couldn't stop rolling her eyes as she walked past the two glaring teens. Hippolyta was right, boys really were immature. Bane move a large bolder away from a hidden entrance. Dusting off his hands Bane turned to the teens and said, "Answers are this way." Before walking into the dark cavern.

"So now _el luchador_ is our leader." Kid Flash snapped wincing when Zane turned to glare at him.

Not long after they reached a metal door leading into the factory. Robin peaked out seeing that no one was in sight, "All clear," he whispered before darting out and disappearing.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" questioned Bane.

"No," Aqualad sighed, "he just does that."

Kid Flash pulled down his darken goggles, "Stay put, I'll get our Intel and be back before Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called out to late as Kid took off disappearing into the factory.

"Great chain of command." Bane sarcastically quipped turning to look at the four that remained behind.

Zane rolled her eyes and walked past Bane. "Where is the best place to watch without being seen?"

**Young Justice**

"That's a big shipment." Miss Martian commented looking at all the crates being unloaded.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy pointed out, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested glancing at Zane.

"Maybe they did something to the new Venom, changed something about it to make it different from this Venom." Zane guessed gesturing to the crates they were hiding behind.

Superboy looked up hearing a distant whirl of helicopter blades, "Helicopter's coming." The others fell silent straining to hear what Superboy is hearing. Seconds later the sound of a helicopter approaching the landing strip.

**Young Justice**

Miss Martian hovered over the group listening to the blond talk about being able to go toe to toe with the Justice League with the new Venom. "_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ Miss Martian telepathically informed Aqualad sending him an image of the blond masked man.

Inside the factory, up above on a catwalk Superboy, Zane, Aqualad, and Bane waited for Miss Martian to get back to them with Intel on who was backing the Kobra Cult. Aqualad opened his eyes in shocked, "Sportsmaster, he's the backer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad growled in frustration hearing nothing but static on the coms, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, coms jammed we need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said before leaping off the catwalk landing in-between two Kobra cultist knocking one out as the other tried to fire his weapon at Bane. The sound of crashing windows had the three teens turning around as a Blockbuster Venom Mammoth landed on the catwalk breaking it. The three tumbled to the floor Superboy and Zane landing further away with the former Mammoth landing between them and Aqualad.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Zane sighed before following Superboy's lead attacking Mammoth.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed," Aqualad informed the Team's only telepathic member, "link us up!"

"_Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Yeah,"_ came a reluctant answer from Superboy.

"_You know it beautiful."_ Kid Flash chimed in.

"_Is now a really good time to flirt?"_ Zane asked as she managed to catch Superboy before he could crash painfully to the ground.

"_I can flirt with you babe,"_ Kid Flash grinned at Zane who just rolled her eyes.

"_Good we need to regroup."_ Aqualad informed everyone.

"_Busy now."_ Robin thought slightly irritated that everybody was talking out loud in his mind while he was working.

"_Robin now!"_ Aqualad growled taking out the few Kobra cultist that Zane hadn't gotten to yet, _"Strategic retreat. Kid clear a path."_

The Team bolted to the door they came in with Superboy last sealing the door before taking off down the tunnel. A loud crash followed by gun fire echoed throughout the cavern walls. Zane dropped back to create a barrier between the two groups. "Superboy, Zane the support beams!" Aqualad called out.

As they ran past the wooden beams, Superboy and Zane knocked two of them out destabilizing the cavern. Once the dust had settled, Aqualad cracked two emergency glow sticks bathing the team in a red glow.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked staring at the rocks in front of him. This was supposed to be smooth sailing for the first mission. How could everything go wrong so fast?

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad confirmed, "but perhaps that is what exactly what had left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," Robin shouted turning back to Aqualad.

"Robin." Zane spoke giving the Boy Wonder a pointed look.

Robin sighed, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles…" Kid Flash started.

"Wally come on, you know he's the one we all do." Robin interrupted grinning at Aqualad.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could have told ya." Superboy pointed out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finally we're all on the same page." Zane smiled.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright," Aqualad turned to the rest of the team, "our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

**Young Justice**

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer," Robin ran through the information as the team ran towards the exit, "but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"I doubt that neither Kobra nor Sportsmaster had the idea of combining both Blockbuster and Venom together." Zane pointed out.

"That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash agreed.

"I believe the expression is: tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said slowing down to a stop seeing Bane step out of the shadows an array of empty Venom syringes at his feet.

"Halt, _niños_ I'm feeling…explosive." Bane smirked at the sidekicks.

A small beeping above the team had them looking up at explosives on the support beams. "You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad demanded sounding shocked that Bane had betrayed them.

"I want my factory back," Bane explained as if it was the answer for everything.

"_Kid you need a running start."_ Aqualad thought to Kid Flash who slowly began to step back.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane continued as Kid Flash slowly moved back, "If the latter, the Justice League would certainty have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane pressed down only to realize that the device was no longer in his hand. Bane turned around seeing Kid Flash holding onto the detonator with a smirk, Bane tried to punch the speedster when he was suddenly pulled away and into the air.

"Finally," Superboy said eagerly as he positioned himself beneath the floating Bane with a gleeful grin on his face, "drop him."

Miss Martian smirked letting Bane fall into Superboy fist.

**Young Justice**

"The helicopter is operational, Exalted One."

Sportsmaster began walking back to the repaired helicopter as Kid Flash ran through the rows of Kobra cult members knocking them down.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered as the cult members began firing.

Superboy and Zane landed in the middle of a group sending them flying away from him, eyeing Mammoth Superboy smirked. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled before charging at the two powerhouses only he wasn't able to reach them as a fountain of water knocked him off course, "Sorry, not the plan." Superboy smirked watching Mammoth being swept away.

Sportsmaster walked around the helicopter leveling a gun towards Zane and Superboy. The first round hit Superboy, the second round Zane deflected the attack with her bracers. Sportsmaster walked forward forcing the two teens back. Sportsmaster grabbed Miss Martian as she tried to sneak past him to get to Zane and Superboy, using her as a shield knowing that the two in front of him weren't going to do anything to him while he held the girl, "Thanks for the workout," Sportsmaster called over the sound of gun fire backing up as Zane as Superboy stepped towards him, "but I gotta fly." He threw Miss Martian towards the two. Zane ducked leaving Superboy to catch the Martian.

Sitting up the three traded looks as Miss Martian held out the trigger that Kid Flash had stolen from Bane watching the helicopter explode heading straight towards the factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," growled Kobra pressing down on Robin's ribcage.

"Good," Robin grunted trying to remove Kobra's boot, "'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin rolled to the side offsetting Kobra before jumping back to join his team.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Kobra stepped back into the shadow of the forest, "Another time then." Disappearing entirely.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said walking back to his teammates after checking for Kobra, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin waved to the burning factory laughing, feeling really good about not taking the blame for something for once in his career.


End file.
